Juste un service
by Hachi-san
Summary: Quand Zoro a un petit service à demander à Sanji ... One shot.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de One piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Les sabres de Zoro non plus d'ailleurs. Dommage, parce que j'en aurais pris plus soin moi na !

Note de l'auteur : Attention, léger spoiler. Fic écrit en réaction au chapitre 426, ou le Yubashiri, fidèle sabre de Zoro, meurt dans l'indifférence la plus totoale ... même Zoro s'en fout, c'est pour dire ! (pleure). Enfin bref, l'histoire en elle-même n'a plus trop de rapport avec le Yubashiri, mais bon ... j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Je vous remercie de votre visite, au revoir cher client !"

Zoro poussa la porte de l'armurerie et en sortit, grommelant entre ses dents. Ils avaient débarqués sur l'Ile des Deux Dragons dans la matinée, et Zoro avait prévu de faire le tour des armureries de la ville principale pour tenter de trouver un remplaçant au Yubashiri. Mais malgré l'intérêt en matière d'archéologie qu'elle pouvait présenter aux yeux de Robin, cette ville était loin d'être l'un des fleurons de l'industrie commerciale sur Grand Line, et il n'avait pu trouver aucun sabre à son goût.

Quoi qu'on en dise, le Yubashiri avait prouvé sa compétence et sa valeur au fil de ses différents combats. Il avait toujours su reconnaître une lame de bonne qualité lorsqu'il en avait une entre les mains.Et celui-ci avait été un bon sabre, et il ne serait pas facile de le remplacer.

Zoro poussa un soupir et se mit à la recherche d'une nouvelle armurerie, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.

Au beau milieu de la place sur laquelle il se trouvait, se tenait un poteau en métal. Et on y avait enchaîné un sabre. Mais pas n'importe quel sabre … Il était soigneusement scellé dans son fourreau, mais même sans en voir la lame on pouvait sentir l'aura puissante qui s'en dégageait. Il libérait une impression enivrante, à l'image de celle qu'on pouvait ressentir en étant plongé au plein cœur des combats. Sur son fourreau couleur de jade, deux dragons entremêlés avaient été représentés.

Hypnotisé par la beauté du sabre, Zoro n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient dans son dos.

"Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?"

Zoro se retourna pour faire face à celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole, la main posée sur la garde de son épée. Il se relâcha en voyant qu'il n'avait affaire qu'à un simple vieillard, probablement l'un des habitants de l'île.

"Depuis toujours, ce sabre est le trésor de notre ville. On raconte qu'il est le fruit de l'union des deux Dragons millénaires qui protègent cette île. Mais notre seigneur a décidé d'en faire la récompense d'un tournoi qui se déroulera dans cette ville d'ici très peu de temps."

"Un _tournoi_ ?" Zoro sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. À partir du moment où le mot _tournoi_ était entré dans la conversation, une chose était devenue certaine : il aurait très bientôt le plaisir d'accrocher l'objet de ses convoitises à sa ceinture, aux côtés du Kitetsu et du Wâdo Ichimonji.

"De quel genre de combat s'agit-il, et où faut-il s'inscrire ?"

Le vieil homme rit doucement.

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Il ne s'agit pas de combat, mais d'un tournoi de cuisine. Notre seigneur est un fin gourmet, voyez-vous."

Zoro sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. _Tout, sauf ça._

"Un tournoi de cuisine ?"

Le vieil homme sourit, apparemment amusé par la réaction de Zoro.

"Exactement. Les plus grands cuisiniers de Grand Line sont venus jusqu'ici pour tenter d'acquérir ce magnifique trésor. La compétition a lieu demain."

* * *

Dix minutes. Dix minutes qu'il était planté devant la porte de la cuisine. Dix minutes que sa fierté et son envie d'avoir ce sabre se livraient un duel sans merci.

C'était stupide. Il n'avait pas à se poser autant de question. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était demander à cette andouille de cuistot de participer à ce fichu tournoi de cuisine, et de lui ramener le sabre. Il n'y avait rien de bien dramatique à lui demander de lui accorder une petite faveur. Pas vraiment une faveur, d'ailleurs … juste un service. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine.

Sanji était en train de découper un poisson, et lui tournait le dos. Zoro s'approcha doucement, et prit une pomme sur la table, histoire de justifier sa venue. Puis il s'adossa contre l'évier, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où se trouvait le cuisinier. Il croqua dans la pomme avec un air qu'il voulait nonchalant, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air d'entamer une conversation tout à fait naturelle.

"Tu as entendu la rumeur, en ville ? Il parait qu'il y aura un grand concours de cuisine, demain, ou un truc du genre … des gens viennent de loin pour y participer, à ce qu'on m'a dit."

"Ah bon …", répondit Sanji d'une voix indifférente, sans quitter son poisson des yeux.

"Je pensais que ça t'intéresserait. Juste histoire de te mesurer à d'autres … d'autre gens de ton _espèce_, quoi. Et puis ça ferait sûrement monter en flèche ta côte de popularité auprès des filles ..."

Sanji se décida enfin à tourner la tête, et planta son regard dans celui de Zoro.

"Ce genre de conneries, c'est pas vraiment mon truc, tu vois. Je trouve ça plutôt stupide. Aller se confronter à une bande d'abrutis, qui se prétendent cuisiniers mais qui ont assez de temps à perdre pour laisser en plan leur cuisine et aller se pavaner devant la foule …."

Zoro s'apprêta à reprendre la parole, mais s'interrompit au dernier moment. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire ça. S'abaisser à demander un service à ce fichu cuistot … plutôt jurer obéissance à genoux à un membre de la marine. Même un truc pareil serait moins humiliant que _ça_.

La voix de Sanji interrompit le cours de ses réflexions ; le cuisinier s'attelait à présent à l'épluchage d'une pile de carottes.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me posais la question, en fait ?"

Zoro détourna le regard, et lança le trognon de la pomme dans la poubelle.

"Pour rien."

Et sans autre explication, il tourna les talons et sortit de la cuisine, claquant la porte derrière lui. Sanji fixa pendant quelques seconde la porte close, interloqué, avant de hausser les épaules et de se remettre à cuisiner.

* * *

"Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? On aurait dû lever l'ancre depuis plus de deux heures déjà ! Je t'avais dit de t'arranger pour être de retour quelques heures avant l'heure de départ !"

Zoro passa à côté de la navigatrice en ignorant ses hurlements. Ça n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait essayé de trouver une autre armurerie, sans passer par cette fichue place. Mais la ville s'était révélée beaucoup plus labyrinthique qu'elle ne lui avait parue au premier abord, et il s'était … enfin il avait mis un peu plus de temps à trouver son chemin. Mais ça ne valait pas le coup de se mettre dans des états pareils pour quatre ou cinq heures de retard.

Zoro s'assit sur le pont, contre le mat, et se prépara à une sieste bien méritée.

Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver de sabre qui lui convienne, finalement. Chaque fois qu'il avait pris l'un des sabres en main, dans l'armurerie, l'image du sabre qu'il avait vu sur la grand-place s'était imposée à son esprit. Il avait fini par renoncer et partir de l'armurerie sans avoir mis la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. L'escrimeur poussa un soupir. Maintenant, ce splendide sabre devait être entre les mains d'un cuisinier débile qui se contenterait de l'accrocher au dessus de sa cheminée, ou au mieux déciderait de s'en servir pour couper des steaks.

C'était vraiment trop frustrant.

Tout ça à cause de ce maudit cuistot. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû sauter sur un défi de ce genre ? Il n'avait pas le moindre esprit de compétition, ou quoi ? Cet idiot, toujours coincé dans ses costumes trois pièces et ses pseudo principes de cuisinier … à se demander pourquoi Luffy avait voulu d'un type aussi peu imaginatif dans son équipage.

Une semelle de chaussure s'écrasa soudainement sur le sommet de son crâne, le tirant définitivement du sommeil.

"Tu veux que je te fasse la peau ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te …"

Il s'interrompit en voyant la raison pour laquelle Sanji l'avait réveillé. Ce qu'il était en train de lui tendre. LE sabre.

"Tiens. C'est bien ça que tu voulais, non ?"

Zoro fixa le cuisinier avec des yeux qui devaient avoir l'air de soucoupes, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, puis Sanji fronça légèrement un sourcil.

"Je crois que le mot que tu cherches, c'est _merci_."

Les doigts de Zoro se refermèrent mécaniquement sur la garde du sabre, même si son esprit était encore bien trop embrouillé pour saisir entièrement ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

"M … merci. Mais pourquoi …"

Sanji se contenta de hausser les épaules, puis tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, et repartit en direction de sa cuisine.

"C'est un beau sabre. Prends-en soin, cette fois-ci."

Zoro regarda le cuisinier marcher pendant quelques secondes, avant de se rappeler qu'il valait mieux qu'il referme la bouche s'il voulait préserver ce qui lui restait de dignité. La voix du vieil homme lui revint en mémoire. _"Les plus grands cuisiniers de Grand Line sont venus jusqu'ici pour tenter d'acquérir ce magnifique trésor"._ Un léger sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Luffy n'avait peut-être pas fait un si mauvais choix que ça, après tout.

* * *

Et maintenant, le hurlement de l'auteur à l'agonie au clair de lune : Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew ! 


End file.
